


I Need You

by LieutenantWubs



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: Emotional, M/M, Sort Of, Spoilers, Vanguard - Freeform, light play, not much though, not really but its after the end game, there is some adult innuendo in here, what an amazing tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-30 00:39:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12096921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: Cayde wants to know if Zavala really told the Guardian that he needed him.





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> AHHH I don't know when the last time I wrote something for a fandom was, but these two might have what it takes to suck me back into writing! I really do want to write more about Cayde and Zavala, but I am completely new to the whole "Robot anatomy" thing so if anyone reads this and wants to throw me some advice about how I could go about writing Cayde when referencing his robotic status, then please feel free to comment or message me! I appreciate any and all advise and criticism!

The Traveler had only been awake for two days. Only two days since the city’s recovery process, but Zavala loved staring out at it all in the early hours of the morning, appreciating the Travelers glow and energy as the world rested. The hustle and bustle of work slowed down to a buzz during the night, but it would pick up again as the sun began rising, and with it, guardians and citizens alike continuing the job of rebuilding their home.

But more than anything else, Zavala loved the silence.

“Heyyy, there’s my favorite member of the Blue Man group!”

He loved the silence when it was granted to him.

“Cayde, I believe we discussed that the night shifts, until further notice, would only have to be a one-person job. I take it that you forgot?” Zavala turned to stare at the approaching Exo, not entirely surprised to see the Hunter Vanguard using his free time to bother the Commander.

Cayde shrugged, “I didn’t forget, I just don’t care. Figured my lovely Commander could use the company during these chilly hours.”

“I’d hardly call it chilly. There is only a slight breeze.”

“But, baby…it’s cold outside.” Zavala narrowed his eyes at Cayde. The Exo put his hands up in defense, “Ok, ok… I just wanted to see you.” The Commander’s shoulders visibly relaxed.

“I… see. If that is really what you want, then feel free to stay, _quietly_. I am trying to organize our files for our new Vanguard Hall.” Zavala turned his attention to the data-pad in his hands, noting all the new info that they would have to add to their archives.

“Sure, sure, whatever you say.” Cayde leaned on the railing next to Zavala, turning his attention to the city.

Surprisingly, the silence stretched for quite some time. Zavala found himself glancing over at Cayde to see if he had powered down for a nap, or if he had silently disappeared, but every time he looked, Cayde was still in the same spot, optics trained outwards towards the Traveler. He tried to stay focused on the task at hand, but he couldn’t help but let his mind wander as well.

The Tower had been his life’s work, the wall surrounding it he had helped build with his bare hands, and because of it, he had held it to such high standards, almost alienating the Guardians from the citizens below. But not anymore. The Tower was gone, and it would not come back. But, Zavala found that this thought did not upset him as much as it did back on Titan. Where they were now, where they were beginning anew, they were closer, more connected to the citizens and the Traveler. From here, they could truly make a difference in the lives of many, in more personal ways. They were supposed to be protectors of the people, not their Gods. This change would be good, it would unite them, make them stronger.

“Soooo, Zavala, you never answered my super-duper important question from a few days ago.”

_Traveler’s mercy give him strength._

“And what question would that be? I tend to ignore much of what leaves your mouth when it isn’t mission related.” Zavala turned his attention to his data-pad. Cayde mocked a gasp, placing a hand over his heart.

“Unbelievable! I have _so_ many great things to share with the world! Such as my unrivaled ability to piss you off..”

“I agree that no other individual beats you in that field.”

“BUT! This is _really_ important, Zavala! A little ghostie once told me that _you_ said you needed me. A few days ago I asked you if it was true, if you had become emotional when I wasn’t by your side, _and you dismissed the question_. You stubborn Titans only avoid questions if you don’t have an answer or don’t want to answer cause you’re embarrassed.” Cayde moved closer to Zavala, his optic lights going bright and blinking rapidly, like a woman batting her eyelashes. “So, _Commander_ , did you miss little ole me?”

Zavala stopped for a moment, letting the silence between them stretch for a moment, before moving the data-pad to one hand, using his now free hand to grab Cayde’s waist and pull him closer. As he did, he let a strong wave of Light transfer from his body to the Exo’s frame. A high pitch noise escaped Cayde, and Zavala closed the distance between their faces.

“You know, Cayde, a moment ago I said I couldn’t be bothered with what left your mouth, but more recently I have found myself thinking of what could go _in_ your mouth. And that? Oh, that is something I could pay much more attention to.” Zavala released another pulse of Light from his palm before taking his hand off Cayde’s hip and looking back at his data-pad, “I think it’s about time you head off to rest, you have the morning shift.”

Cayde whined, “You are such a tease! You have blue skin, I have a blue frame, why do you have to add blue balls to the mix?!” The sound of air being vented out reached Zavala’s ears as Cayde turned to lean his back against the railing. “And Exo’s don’t sleep, which I know you know, you’re just being a Titan-sized brat.”

Zavala smiled, allowing himself to reach over and grab Cayde’s hand, “I am happy you’re back Cayde. It wasn’t the same without you. Now, I’ll meet with you when you finish your shift later.”

There was a pause before Zavala felt Cayde squeeze his hand.

“I’m happy to be back too, Zavala.”

**Author's Note:**

> My work is inspired by Occasional_Boy_Reporter http://archiveofourown.org/users/occasional_boy_reporter/pseuds/occasional_boy_reporter  
> and their work, "Two Kinds of Steel" http://archiveofourown.org/works/5710174/chapters/13154803  
> That fic is where I discovered "light play" so GO CHECK EM OUT


End file.
